


The Moon and The Stars

by Moony394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good!PeterPettigrew, M/M, Marauders' Era, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony394/pseuds/Moony394
Summary: "You know what's special about the moon and the stars?" Sirius asked, looking down at the adorable brown haired boy beside him."No, what? Padfoot, you know I'm pants at astronomy." Remus replied, looking up at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip."They are eternal. I'm the stars, and you're the moon. My love for you is as eternal as each of them."





	The Moon and The Stars

Chapter 1  
I was standing on platform 9 3/4 with my trunk by my side, a beanie on my head, and a casual grey T-shirt and trousers on. I was looking around with a small frown on my face, looking the perfect picture of concentration. I had just arrived at the platform moments before, and was looking for a sign of one of my best friends. I scratched the back of my neck, and looked up at the blue sky, puffed with clouds. I saw one that looked like Padfoot and Prongs, with a little puff toward the bottom that reminded him of Wormtail. I smiled. I had missed my friends, I had only seen them once that Summer, the only time my mom had let me. It was just after the full moon, and I was recovered enough to go. It was a time of swimming and mostly playing pranks on James' parents, which they reciprocated. It ended up in an all out prank war, which Peter, Sirius, James, and I ended up winning. 

I smiled at the memory fondly, glad for their time together that summer, even if it was limited.  
"Moony!" I heard a familiar, boisterous, voice shout from somewhere in the crowd.  
I looked around, and saw a long black hair on a boy in a leather jacket coming towards him. I grinned. "Hey Padfoot! How was the rest of your summer?" I asked as Sirius pulled me into one of his signature bear hugs.  
"It was great. Prongs started another prank war after you left. Me against him." He said grinning.  
"I take it you won then?" I asked him chuckling.  
Surprisingly, it wasn't Sirius who answered.  
"He cheated!" James whined, walking up to us, having over heard. "And anyway Sirius, how you managed to slip away from mom's iron grip and goodbye just now, I will never know." James shook his head in disbelief.  
"I've got skills you will never be able to achieve Prongsey." Sirius said, grinning smugly.  
James rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You know, Prongs is already a nickname. Prongsey? Seriously?"  
Sirius' eyes immediately shone, and James face turned into one of regret. "No I'm Siriusly, you're Jamesly." He said, his voice a tone of smugness.  
Both James and I groaned. "You'd think that'd get old after a while." I said dryly.  
"Hey guys!" We a voice shout, and looked over to see an overly excited Peter coming towards us.  
"Hey Wormy, you've come to join the party!" Sirius said grinning.  
"Oh yes, such a party. If you think Sirius's bad puns are something to celebrate." James commented with an eye roll.  
Peter rolled his eyes. "You pulled the 'Siriusly' pun again didn't you?" He groaned.  
"Of course he did." I answered for him with another eye roll. "Anyway, now that we're all here, we should probably get on the train boys."  
Sirius threw his arm over Remus's shoulders, grinning and chuckling. "Oh Moons, always the responsible one."  
I blushed lightly and scratched the back of my neck. "Somebody has to be, or else you three wouldn't get anywhere or do anything on time."  
"Here, here." They said in unison, saluting me sarcastically.  
I rolled my eyes. "I swear, it's like you three have a mind link I'm unaware of." They each looked at each other guiltily and my eyes widened. "Wha-" I began but was cut off by each of them laughing loudly, receiving a few odds looks from passerbys. 

"You should have seen your face!" James said in between fits of laughter. 

"You... I can't even describe it..." Peter added, trying to catch his breath. 

"Too funny." Sirius breathed. 

I glared at each of them. "That was not funny." I said flatly.  
They rolled their eyes and chuckled. "Oh it was *very* funny. Anyway, you're right Remus, if we don't go now we'll miss the train." Peter said, grinning.  
There was a nod of agreement between us, and we picked up our trunks and headed for the train, still snickering a little (well everyone except me was).  
We stepped on, and began walking down the isle, searching for a compartment. They walked by a few and waved to some people, before finding an empty one towards the back of the train. A few seconds after they all sat down, the train pulled away quickly from the station.  
"So, any ideas about what mischief we're going to get up to this year?" James said, grinning mischievously from his spot by the window.  
Sirius grinned at him insanely. "Oh, I've got loads."  
I sighed. "Can never just have one quiet year?"  
Peter sighed as well and added his agreement.  
"Aweeee, but you don't really mean that Moons do you?" Sirius said, puffing out his lip and giving me puppy dog eyes, which I could never resist. Besides, he was right. I didn't mean it, not really.  
But I didn't say that. Instead, I rolled my eyes and exchanged a look with Peter.  
"Tell us some of these 'oh so brilliant' ideas you have then." Peter said, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
Sirius threw a hand to his chest dramatically, mocking hurt. "I'm hurt Wormy! You doubt my skill in pranking! How dare you! The insult of insults!"  
We all laughed at his over-dramatics. "How do you handle all that drama that seems to escape you like the plague." James asked Sirius, smirking.  
"Very, very, carefully." Sirius replied, completely straight faced. Then he grinned, breaking the facade, causing all of us to erupt in uncontrollable laughter. James almost rolled off his seat, and Peter was actually crying. I was holding my stomach, it aching from it. Sirius looked close to tears as well, a certain sparkle in his eyes.  
When we eventually calmed down enough, we had to sit still, and catch our breath.  
We continued to jibe at each other and make ridiculous jokes for the rest of the train ride, only pausing to quickly change into our school robes. We exited the train, and walked over to the supposedly horseless carriages. I was one of the few people who knew they weren't pulled by magic, but Thestreals. The ability to see them was something that came with me being a werewolf, and I prefer not to think to much about it. We climbed into the carriage grinning, excited for the feast and anticipating the adventure this year was sure to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't suck! Thank you for reading! I hope to come out with another chapter soon!


End file.
